Wrong place Wrong time
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sakura has been accused of a crime she didn't commit... [Rated M for themes...]


_**Wrong place. Wrong time.**_

 _ **CardCaptor Sakura fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Jedi Lord -Author-**_

[Disclaimer: I have to admit, I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. That right is CLAMP's and CLAMP's alone in my book. I have created this story with a different storyline twist (yes again xD)...Let me know what you think...]

Chapter 1: **The Innocent**

Ba...BANG.

That's all I remember hearing yesterday. My tears are well dried up by now. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I have been put in Death Row in America for a crime that...I quite simply can't admit - The murder of my beloved husband: Syaoran Li.

A lot has happened since I sealed the last card. We are all in our mid-twenties, Tomoyo, my best friend, moved to America...Eriol moved back to England...We had a house-warming party for Tomoyo last week.

That was when it happened.

I pleaded with the police over and over in Tomoeda, Japan, yet, they said the American's had "Limitless proof" that I killed him. Syaoran and I were destined to be together forever, why would I, ever, do something like that!? I screamed yesterday...I was in floods of tears when I saw Tomoyo...She didn't believe the police either. Yet I was deportated to America...

No matter how much I cried...

What does that matter now?

I'm sitting on a bed. Mostly made out of iron and steel, cold metal, trying to think back to the few seconds that occured.

My family were furious. My friends in university...Everyone couldn't believe that I could, ever, be suspected of a crime like this...Yet, America demanded I was deportated here...And put on trial. A trial I haven't had yet might I add.

They decided to put me on Death Row while I wait for the trial to go ahead...And to find me a lawyer who will take my case. My father said he knew someone...I just hope that this "someone" will be able to get me out of here and home again.

My brother had told me he would find a way to get me out if dad couldn't. He was crying when I saw him...He tried to hold it in...That's my big brother for you...Overly protective of me...

I close my eyes. Every single second that I stood there with Syaoran. I was hugging him one minute and then the next mouth to mouth to try to keep him alive...Then...I was laying on the ground being hand-cuffed.

I hold my right wrist...Then my left, trying to get the squashed feeling of steel out of my skin, I just...I can't imagine that anyone would accuse me. I mean, I don't think Meilin would, not after meeting Syaoran's mother and having that kiss from her all those years ago on my cheek...I seriously thought it was different. Maybe they would try to help? I dunno...

I sit here. All alone. I can hear screaming. Screaming from those further along Death Row...I never imagined this place to be so...Well...Dirty I suppose is one?

Kero had been furious Tomoyo told me...He even tried to convince Yue to break in and we spend forever out of public sight...Well...Nice thought...But a little silly...Considering all the advances in technology...I mean Tomoyo found out the secret VERY early on about my magic and that was without trying...Anyway...Dirty...Ugh...

Being a dirty prison I suppose isn't really much of a suprise...I mean...People, do, die here so...Maybe its apart of the complex? The smell...Ugh...I feel nausious just thinking about the smell of death.

I really hope someone can get me out of here. There's got to be something...Something major that can happen...Something that doesn't link me to the crime that I've been accused for!

"Number 7406, you've got a visitor"

I open my eyes and look to the the doors of the cell I am in. My Emerald eyes lock with blue ones...Not as dark as say Eriol's or as stormy as Tomoyo's...Just a bit...in-between?

I nod my head as the guard opens the door. The man stood in front of me looks as official as I will most likely get: Smart suit, tie, shoes and general clean manner. He walks in, I note his hair is almost the same as mine, as he sits down in the chair nearest the door.

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

I nod my head again. "Y-Yes..That's me" I whisper, my voice is very harse from all the crying I have been doing.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Vincent. I've been assigned your case"

I feel tears well up in my eyes but I nod. "P-please get me out of here..."

Vincent nods slowly. "I'll do what I can. Sakura, I need to ask you several questions about last week. Are you going to be okay with this?"

"I...I'll be okay with that" I sound pathetic, I really do to my ears, but from the looks of him...He wants to help me...In fact in my eyes? He _needs_ to help me.

"Sakura-" He adjusts his posture on the chair, probably to get more comfortable. "Where, exactly, were you on that night? The night of the incident?"

I take in a deep shakey breath. "I was walking...With my friend to her home..." I hear the guard snort, yet before I can react, Vincent looks at him. "If you want I can add you to the case as well. Can you please, like, give us some room here?" The guard almost laughs at him. "As if! You're talking to a murderer!" I almost feel my emotions take charge until Vincent stands up.

He turns to the guard. "This girl could very well be innocent, do you really think that my boss will be happy, if I have to tell him that you got in the way of the investigation? Now don't make me say it again, give us some room..." The guard starts to move, albiet slowly. "Now" The sternness in Vincent's voice makes the guard move and I relax slightly.

The lawyer sits down and turns to me. "Sorry about that Sakura. Some people can be rather rude." He smiles at me warmly as though to say carry on...So I do.

"My husband, Syaoran Li, comes running out of the woods screaming something...Before I know it, I'm trying to give him mouth to mouth"

Vincent nods. "Where was your friend while this was happening?"

"She was calling the police"

Vincent nods again and pulls out a pad and paper. "I don't want to get anything wrong. Who is your friend?"

"My best friend?"

He nods.

"Tomoyo Daidouji. I've known her since elementary"

Vincent nods several times. "Okay. Can you remember anything like sounds or noises?"

I close my eyes. "I can only really remember sirens...and a small popping noise...Before I knew it, Syaoran was dead with blood on himself and me...Then I was handcuffed and brought here"

Vincent nods and looks at me again. "Alright. I'll get in contact with Ms Daidouji and see if I can get a clearer picture of this case"

I nod. "Thank you...Ummm...Can I ask you something?"

He nods back at me. "Go ahead"

I look around the cold cell. "When is my trial going to be?"

Vincent takes in a deep breath. "The trial's going to be in around a week. If I can get a conclusive answer, then maybe sooner"

I nod slowly feeling some tears sting my eyes.

"I need to let you know though"

I shot my gaze up to his.

"If the case is against you...You'll be here until the...Well I think you know don't you?"

"My execution?"

Vincent nods. "Y..yeah" He leans across to me. "Listen to me carefully" I blink at him. "I am, not, giving up on this case. If there is three words I can say, its these: I believe you. There has to be something amiss here...There simply, has, to be"

He stands up and leaves the cell and smiles at me. "I'll do all I can Sakura Kinomoto. Hang in tight alright?"

I nod slowly.

I lay down as soon as the lights go out that evening, there is only one more thought on my mind...One shining emotion actually that is strong in me right now...The emotion?

Hope.

[Five Part Chapters. Construction is on hiatus until I get rid of this DAMN writers block! Yes I was able to push this story out...but its taken me...awhile I'd say...]


End file.
